Reunited at Starbucks?
by sleep on stars
Summary: It's funny who you see at Starbucks...Could bring you closer, or just tear you apart. xx Oneshot


**Alright. I JUST HAD THIS DREAM LAST NIGHT! And I thought it was such an awesome dream that I'd write it down. I don't know where it came from, but I thought it held a lot of meaning. So please enjoy the weird things my mind comes up with when I'm totally unconscious :)**

* * *

Miley walked into Starbuck's that morning feeling…refreshed. She had just gone on an early morning jog and decided it was time for some well needed caffeine. She walked through the double doors and was greeted with the smell of a double chocolate chip frappe chino just being blended. She inhaled the sweet smell before stepping into the café. "Morning Miles!" Becky, an employee, called from behind the counter.

"Morning Becks!" Miley called back, a smile forming on her face as she watched Becky continue to wipe down the counter that Ricky had probably spilled something on.

She came to Starbucks every morning, so she had become really close with the workers there; she was actually friends with them. Miley walked over to the cashier, Ricky and put her order in. She then stepped aside, so the people behind her could order.

* * *

Joe sucked in his breath, "Oh crap" he muttered. Kevin looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked over at Joe whose face had just become irregularly pale. "What?" Kevin asked. Joe didn't answer, nor say anything at all; he just stared over at the cash register.

Kevin went to get up from the table he was sitting at, at the local Starbucks and try and get a better look but Joe immediately pulled him back down into his chair. "Whoa. Dude, what's the matter?" Kevin exclaimed. Joe just pointed to where he had been staring earlier. Kevin's gaze followed where Joe was pointing. A tall, but petite brunette was waiting for her drink by the counter, talking to an employee. "Is that..?" Kevin started, Joe just nodded his head.

"Hey guys, I got the napkins. Now, where'd you spill your coffee Joe?" Nick asked, while taking his seat, his back towards the register. "Uh, I uh, it dried" he lied. Nick eyed him skeptically, "Ok then" he laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna get a refill…you guys want one?" he asked, while starting to get up from his chair.

Kevin and Joe immediately sprang up. "NO!" they exclaimed in unison, "Uh, let me get it for you" Joe offered. Nick knitted his eyebrows together, what was their problem?

Joe smiled at Nick, took his cup and then walked over towards the counter. He was just about to get to Miley when she began to walk over to a different table across the room. Joe watched as Miley walked up to a random table. An old lady was occupying it, she had short white hair, was wearing a blue sweater even though it was summer and had a dog pin clipped to it. Why was Miley going over there? Joe leaned against the counter and watched Miley.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Underwood!" Miley smiled brightly, greeting the old woman politely. "Oh Miley dear!" she exclaimed, looking startled at first, "How many times have I told you? Call me Nadine!" she laughed, flashing Miley a bright smile.

Miley giggled, "Sorry, it's a habit. So how's Crush? Does he still have that rash or did you finally take him to the veteran like I told you to?"

Nadine shook her head, "I honestly don't know how you remember these things child, but yes Crush is much better. They gave me a cream for him and now he's chasing his tail again like there's no tomorrow!" Nadine laughed. Miley sighed, "Good! That's great to hear. Well, I better get going. I need to visit some other friends, then Mom's forcing me to watch Noah again" she rolled her eyes.

Nadine nodded her head as if she could feel her pain, "Trust me Miley, it gets worse once they grow up. Enjoy it while you can" she exclaimed while patting Miley's hand that was resting on the table.

Miley smiled, "I'll remember that" she said while lifting herself from the table and glided towards another friend, three tables down.

* * *

Becky noticed Joe staring, "She's a regular" she stated while piling cups on top of each other near the coffee machine.

"Huh?" Joe asked, finally breaking his stare from Miley.

Becky laughed at his cluelessness, "Miley. She's a regular here. I don't know how she does it, but she somehow manages to walk in with a smile every morning, make her rounds at each table and then be back home by 7 AM, to either get on set, baby-sit a sibling, go to an interview or get ready for a photo shoot. That girl is a piece of work." Becky sighed as she walked away to go wipe down a table that a customer left filthy.

Joe sighed, Miley certainly was a piece of work. Especially for his younger brother.

* * *

"Alright catch you later Tommy!" Miley exclaimed while waving to the 10 year old boy who was taking a bite out of his muffin, "and I want to see you improve that free throw! I'll try and make it to one of your games next week"

"Thanks! See you Miley!" Tommy called back while crumbs fell out of his mouth. Miley just giggled as she began to walk back to the counter.

Joe immediately turned his back on her, hoping she wouldn't notice him. But she did, she just didn't say anything.

"Hey Ricky! Is my drink ready? Noah's been calling my cell phone constantly saying she's got Candy Land set up and that I am officially going down" she laughed. Ricky just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, here you go" he answered while passing her a cup of coffee with steam coming out of the cap, she began to walk away, but Ricky stopped her.

"Oh by the way…" he started. Miley turned around to hear what he was going to say, "Don't share any of that with your sister. She'll go bananers!"

Just like Ricky to use some weird word.

"I'll try not to. But, if she pins me down and chugs it…I blame it on you" Miley joked. They both shared a laugh as Miley headed for the door.

She stopped in front of the double doors, looking back one more time. She watched as Joe sprinted back to his table. "Hey, where's my drink?" Nick asked, turning around to look at the counter, but then suddenly locked eyes with Miley. They held their gaze for a while, while Joe cursed under his breath. Miley burst through the doors and into the sunlight; she didn't want to ruin her day with depressing thoughts of Nick. She had to get out of there.

"Was that...?" Nick started. Joe and Kevin both felt their phones start to vibrate at the same time. They took their phones out of their back pockets and flipped them open. They read the message and then looked up at each other with pained faces. "Yeah ... it was" Joe confirmed.

_From: Miley  
_  
_I miss you guys._

* * *

**Did you enjoy my weird dream? Ok, so it wasn't technically weird. Trust me I've had worse. Like one time I had a dream that me and my two best friends were at a Jonas Brothers concert at an amusement park and aliens started attacking, so me and my two best friends, Joe, Nick and Kevin totally just started to hang out and ignore the aliens. So we decided to get some cotton candy, Joe was begging us to get him some. And guess who was the cotton candy server!! Yup, Miley Cyrus! So Joe and Miley started to get into a fight about how cotton candy was too much sugar for him. My friend Kristin started to get nervous about the aliens, but Joe and Miley totally ignored her. And thanks to some stupid cotton candy...we all died.**

**THE END! **

**Yup, I told you I had weird dreams ... **

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
